


Alone Now

by autumnlynn



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlynn/pseuds/autumnlynn
Summary: A Shandy smut piece set back in the day before Major Crimes and The Closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to kate04us and kadi219 for looking this over and encouraging me to write. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Sharon walked down into the basement, flicking on the light as she did so and the few bulbs that hung from the ceiling illuminated the unfinished basement. Reorganizing the basement had been on her to do list ever since they moved in a year ago but she hadn’t made it a priority. The steps creaked under her as she walked down and made her way over to the corner of the room. She picked up another case of beer that Jack had left next to the washing machine. As she lifted the case with both hands she heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Need a little help with that, Sharon?”

Sharon turned and saw Andy walking towards her. He was her colleague but more of a friend of Jack’s at this point. He was also more inebriated than he had been earlier when he had grabbed her ass and rubbed himself against her backside in the kitchen. The kitchen was small and they were already pretty tipsy by then. Sharon would be a liar if she had said she wasn’t flattered on some level.

“I think I can manage, but thanks” she said, grinning at him. She may have been a little more drunk than she was in the kitchen too.

Andy ignored her and reached out for the case, “give” he said placing his hands underneath the box. “You know your husband will kill me if you go hurting yourself and I witness it.”

“He’d probably be more upset about his beer than anything” Sharon laughed, not letting go. Her parents had commented on Jack’s drinking before they had gotten married, however it wasn’t something that bothered her. He liked to have fun and relax and she didn’t see anything wrong with that. She would also hate to be the reason that someone had to do a beer run in the middle of the party; if they could even find anyone to drive.

Sharon and Andy stood toe to toe, only a case of Jack’s cheap beer separating them. Sharon could feel the alcohol clouding her head and the next thing she knew Andy’s lips were on hers. She could feel the tentativeness in his kiss as if he was expecting her to drop the case on his feet and run. Instead, she loosened her grip, allowing him take hold of the box, and let her hands roam up his arms around his neck. She kissed him back, short quick kisses trying to encourage him for more.  

One of his hands left the box and he slid it around her head, entangling it in her long, dark hair. Sharon felt him deepen the kiss and the short small kisses she had been giving him turned into longer, lingering ones. She heard the thud of the case of beer next to them as he let it land on the floor. His now free hand pulled her close and she pressed her body against his.

She could feel Andy’s hard length pressing into her abdomen as his tongue pushed between her lips and she could feel her panties becoming wet. She let out a small moan as Andy’s hands trailed down her back and found her ass. Not breaking their contact, she stepped backwards towards the old couch that sat in the corner of the basement. They fell down onto it, hands roaming over each others bodies as they did so.

Sharon felt Andy’s hand slide up her dress and she unashamedly spread her legs for him. His hands grazed over her panties, lightly brushing against the wet fabric as she twitched beneath him. His finger hooked around the elastic and one of his fingers dipped into her wetness. Sharon moaned against his mouth, trying to grind against his hand. She felt one of his fingers press into her as his mouth trailed down her neck.

“So fucking wet” she heard him moan into her neck, his finger still sliding in and out of her. She fucked his finger and then the second he slipped inside her. The alcohol made her relaxed and bold. She looked up at him as she continued to match his rhythm until he pulled his now sticky fingers from her. Awkwardly he pushed his fingers towards her mouth, half trailing them across her lips as she licked her come off of them. Sharon watched him close his eyes, his come covered hand now bracing himself on the back of the couch.

Reaching for his pants she undid the top button and unhappily pushing him back from her she undid the zipper. Sharon grasped his hard length through his underwear, further encouraged by a gasp and small twitch of his hips until he pulled her hand away. Her eyes were glazed over and inebriated as she watched him stand from the couch and clumsily take them off, the alcohol causing him to fall back onto the couch and swear.  

“Shhh!” she chastised him as his lips found hers again.

Andy tugged down the straps of her dress and bra, exposing her breasts in the dim light. His mouth found her right nipple and he drunkenly sucked on it. Sharon’s body tensed against him, pushing his face further into her cleavage. She could feel his hand wandering up her legs again, pushing the dress with them this time. His nails scratching against her skin as he pulled her panties down past her knees. Hastily she pulled them off and kicked them onto the floor and spread her legs again for him.

His mouth moved back to her lips as he positioned himself between her legs and then suddenly he was inside her. Pressing past her wet lips into her core, not giving her time to get used to him. Her nails dug into his arms as he drunkenly moved inside her. He was bigger than Jack and she cried out a bit as he fucked her but he didn’t seem to care. She moaned into his mouth as her body became used to his size. Raising her ass off the couch a bit she fucked him back, feeling the muscles between her legs tighten as she came.

Andy paused for a brief moment, allowing her to relax just enough so he could push one of her legs back near her head. He began thrusting again into her, his cock coated with her come. They seemed to forget the party upstairs and the fact that their respective spouses were both in attendance. Their soft moans filled the basement until Andy’s became staggered and his body tensed as he came. He collapsed on top of her, sloppily kissing her as he did so.

The reality of what they had just done seemed to sink in at the same time. Giving her one final kiss he pulled himself out of her, leaving a trail of their come down her thigh. Andy sat back on the couch and reached for his pants, pulling them on quickly as he stood to button them back up. Sharon couldn’t quite meet his eyes as she pushed herself into a sitting position. Looking around she found her crumpled panties and placed them between her thighs as she stood. Using them to clean herself up as best she could she dropped them into the washing machine, hoping Jack would never see them. She smoothed down her dress and fixed her straps as she turned around to face Andy.

By the time she had put herself back together and turned to face him he was already at the bottom of the steps, beer case in hand. “So, I’ll, uh, see you upstairs” he said, still not quite looking at her. Sharon nodded dumbly in response and watched him walk upstairs leaving her alone. Even sober it hadn’t been quite this passionate with Jack and she felt almost sick to admit it.

A few weeks later as she was heaving into the toilet Sharon hoped to God it wasn’t his. Nine months later she willed herself to believe that Emily was Jack’s. Twenty something years later though she would think back to that every once in awhile and realize that she was wrong about Jack in every aspect.

 

-FIN-


End file.
